


Kryptonite

by AlpacaParka (PenguinCracker)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinCracker/pseuds/AlpacaParka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Kouga get ready to celebrate their two week anniversary, but Kouga walks in on Sonic with someone else. Can they revive their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KRYPTONITE

_He was my kryptonite_

Kouga lay back on the grass staring at the stars. He sighed. The sky wasn't as beautiful as he remembered, but then nothing was anymore. Not since...

He rolled over on to his side. He tried not to think about the past events but it was hard to escape them, especially during the night when he was tired and vulnerable. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

_Kouga smiled to himself and clutched the bouquet of flowers to his chest as he walked down the street. It was his two week anniversary with Sonic and he had a wonderful, romantic night planned. Candlelight dinner, foamy bubble baths with a vanilla scent, and later in the evening maybe they would break out the whip cream and chocolate to....eat. Kouga giggled to himself as he arrived at Sonic's apartment. Sonic was going to be so surprised, he had no idea what was coming!_

_Kouga used the key that Sonic gave him to open the front door. He was about to call out to alert Sonic of his arrival when he heard an odd sound coming from inside the apartment. He paused. He heard it again. It was coming from Sonic's bedroom. Kouga immediately became alert. Is he hurt? Is he in danger? The noise became louder and Kouga couldn't bear it anymore, he ran forward and kicked open the door to Sonic's bedroom._

_He stood in shock._

_Sonic looked up at him from on top of the dark, shadowy body underneath him._

_“How could you!?” Kouga yelled._

_“It's not what it looks like!” Sonic shouted frantically as he tried to cover himself up._

_Kouga didn't wait to hear what Sonic had to say. He turned around on his heel and stormed out of the apartment. Silence reigned through the apartment. Sonic stared at the doorway, tears in his eyes._

_The discarded flowers on the floor of the bedroom went unnoticed._

Kouga jerked awake. Another terrible dream about that day. He wiped at his eyes and sighed. How could Sonic do this to him? To cheat on Kouga with Shadow? Sonic's rival?? It was the deepest cut Kouga could ever receive. How could he ever forgive Sonic? It was unthinkable.


	2. BRING ME TO LIFE

The sun was rising over the horizon. The light flitted over Kouga's sleeping form. He stirred slightly in sleep as a shadow fell over him. Sonic ran a hand through Kouga's hair. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic's silhouette against the pink sky.

“Is this a dream” Kouga mumbled.

“No,” Sonic whispered, “I'm here.”

Kouga blinked as his eyes adjusted. When he registered the situation he sat right up and backed away from Sonic.

“What are you doing here??” Kouga shouted, “I never wanted to see you again!”

“I had to see you,” Sonic replied, “I needed to explain to you-”

“Don't bother!”

“Please!” Sonic cried, “After everything we've been through, please give me a chance!”

Kouga stood up and began to walk away.

“Did those two weeks mean nothing to you?” Sonic asked quietly.

Kouga froze.

“Our two week anniversary, Kouga, I was so excited. I was so excited, and eager, I couldn't wait to celebrate with you. And-and you just made me feel so... alive. ”

Kouga turned around.

“But Kouga,” Sonic continued, “I was also... scared.”

Kouga made a move to comfort Sonic but stopped himself. He paused. “Why?”

Sonic took a deep breath.

“I have confess....” Sonic fidgeted, “I've never.... I've never kissed anyone before, Kouga. And I knew, that night... I mean, a two week anniversary, there are.... certain expectations and... I just didn't want to disappoint you with my inexperience.”

“So you decided to practice with.... with Shadow?? Your biggest rival???”

“No!” Sonic yelled, “It wasn't him!”

“So it was someone!”

“No, Kouga, please listen!”

Kouga stared at Sonic.

“It wasn't Shadow, I was practicing kissing with.... with my own shadow.” Sonic looked away, ashamed.

“So you... you didn't cheat on me?”

“Of course not!! After two weeks, Kouga? What kind of scum do you think I am?? Two weeks is a huge commitment, I love you too much to even think about ever being with anyone else!!”

“You....love me?”

“I... yes, yes I love you, Kouga!”

Kouga stared at Sonic. A small smile spread across his face, revealing his fangs.

“I love you too, Sonic”


End file.
